Glimpses
by Mitsukai20
Summary: 35 prompts, 35 sentences on Sanada, Yukimura, their relationship, and the people involved in it. Life isn't about the big picture, it's about the little details that make it that way. Alpha Pair.


Just doing one of those "Prompts" again, but this time it's Alpha Pair, just to take my mind off the looming reports and finals in the upcoming weeks. I really don't want to live in this world anymore. *grumbles*

Disclaimers and Warnings are the same as always.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Scowl<strong>

Yukimura rarely scowled, but when he did, Sanada was absolutely sure that he was going to end up on the couch that night.

**2. Powder**

Yukimura couldn't help but laugh fondly as Sanada roared and chased Niou and Marui around the tennis courts, his entire face caked with white flour.

**3. Evidence**

Yanagi merely held out the piece of clothing, and smirked as a bright blush erupted in Sanada and Yukimura's faces.

**4. I'm here**

Yukimura touched the jacket around his shoulders, knowing that Sanada was always with him wherever he went.

**5. Decent**

"Seiichi... _please_ put some clothes on."

**6. Bulletin Board**

_Hottest Gossip: Tennis Club's Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou in a Romantic Relationship?_

**7. Shame**

Sanada clenched his fist tightly, leaning against the door as Yukimura's wail of agony and despair pierced through his very core.

**8. Union**

"You may now kiss your new husband."

**9. Obvious**

"Sanada and Yukimura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"TARUNDORU!"

**10. Impulse**

Now that they were together, Yukimura almost always gave in to the urge to kiss his vice-captain senseless.

**11. Lost**

Sanada couldn't help but feel helplessly lost every time he would look into ultramarine eyes.

**12. Tease**

Sanada growled deep in his throat as Yukimura flashed him another seductive smile before turning around and leaving him tied up in the clubroom.

**13. Defiant**

"You are not in love with Yukimura, Genichirou," Sanada told himself sternly in front of the mirror, but what met him was his own look of disbelief.

**14. Tension**

"For the love of god, someone _please_ push Sanada and Yukimura into a room already!"

**15. Three**

It was starting to get really awkward between the three of them when Akaya walked in on the two of them again for the third time.

**16. Heartbeat**

Sanada watched intently as Yukimura gasped, feeling the quick beats underneath his fingertips.

**17. Family**

A lot of people found it confusing every time Sanada Genji would say that he has two fathers.

**18. Taken**

It was a well known fact among the middle school tennis circuit that Rikkaidai's Sanada Genichirou was off-limits to everyone except Yukimura Seiichi.

**19. Rejection**

"I'm sorry Renji, but... I'm in love with Genichirou."

**20. Innuendo**

Yanagi could only shake his head as Marui and Akaya bolted out of the door with brightly blushing faces, most likely overhearing the conversation between Sanada and Yukimura over the captain's skinned knee.

**21. Strawberry**

Sanada could feel the warm, sticky, strawberry juice dribble down his skin, inhaling a sharp breath when a wet tongue glided to slowly lick it up.

**22. Stud**

Everyone in the clubroom openly gaped when they saw the studded earring on the vice-captain's ear, and the pleased face of their captain's soon afterward.

**23. Heart**

It was said that the Emperor didn't have a heart; it was true, because it was now in the keeping of the Demigod.

**24. Cry**

Yukimura wrapped his arms around Sanada's silent, shaking form, keeping quiet even as something wet slowly soaked through his shirt.

**25. Red**

Yukimura found that Sanada could turn into different shades of red: apple red, cherry red, strawberry red, and tomato red.

**26. Muse**

"... For the last time, Seiichi, I _will not_ let you draw me like one of your French girls."

**27. Fall**

Thoughts about his vice-captain made Yukimura's heart bubble in happiness, then slowly, before he realized what was happening, it did a slow turn, a kind of waltz, then suddenly fell.

**29. First Impression**

Sanada initially thought that Yukimura was a girl until both of them took a bath together at the age of six.

**30. Cake**

Sanada did not and would never like cake, but when Yukimura brought a homemade cake to the clubroom that day, it was gone faster than the regulars could say _Rai_.

**31. Objective**

"Okay guys, this is our mission: to make Sanada and Yukimura confess their feelings for each other!"

**32. Blush**

When Sanada and Yukimura stood, sat or just basically stayed near each other, the people around them had the tendency to blush darkly as if they were intruding in a private moment, even though they weren't really doing anything.

**33. Winter**

They walked through the icy pathway wearing one glove in each hand; their bare fingers intertwined, hidden in Sanada's coat pocket.

**34. Rule Breaker**

To never be in a romantic relationship was the unwritten rule in Rikkai's tennis club, and Sanada and Yukimura were the first to break it.

**35. Smile**

Sanada rarely smiled, but when he did, Yukimura was absolutely sure that he was falling in love with him all over again.

* * *

><p>Read and review, everyone. Sorry if I'm not as cheerful, I have a SHITLOAD of school work to do and I'm not particularly looking forward to it at all. Reports and critical papers tomorrow until next week, 3-hour long exams the week after... it's stressing to be a Univ. student, and if the work doesn't kill me, the stress will.<p>

*sighs* Such is the life of a teenager.

_**Mitsukai20**_


End file.
